Smuggling from Scotland
Episode VII: Smuggling from Scotland is the seventh episode of NWR Origins, and was uploaded on January 7 , 2016. Plot The railways of scotland were tremendous sites, running through valleys, mist and wind. The most famous railway in Scotland was the Caledonian Railway which later became part of the London and Midland Scottish Railway (LMS). Two of the engines who ran the line were numbers 57646 and 57647, but amongst their friends they were known as Donald and Douglas, built in 1899 by John McIntosh and had strong scottish accents which an LNER A3 finds out as they pass him and questions a scottish LMS Jinty about if they spoke in English to which the latter responds by saying that they did as English was a strong Scottish Influence. We cut to the year 1959, Thompson pulls in with his usual run, says that the diesels are taking over. Jinty then explains what his driver told him yesterday, that BR will stop production of steam locomotives, building the last ones in next year. The Steamies are not efficient anymore. Donald admits that they may be old, but still really useful, but the manager doesn't see it. The months pass, and the steamies are less used, until the point where they are pulling slow goods. When the manager tells Donald he will go to Sodor, and is dissapointed when he finds out the Douglas isn't coming, Jinty tells Douglas that his best bet is to go with Donald. One day, Thompson pulls in with his usual run, and tells him about the controller, and he says something that gives Douglas a amazing idea. Douglas then explains the idea to Donald, to be ready at 4 AM on Monday. Monday, 4:00. The Scottish Twins say goodbye to Jinty, who wishes them best of luck. Donald and Douglas head off to Sodor, they rumble over and under bridges, through stations, valleys, carnivals. The Scottish twins make it to Barrow-in-Furness at dawn, rumble over the bridge onto the Fat Controller's Railway. They pass through Vicarstown and Killdane. On the way Donald and Douglas pass by Gordon with the express. Gordon says it is funny, and he thought only one engine was coming. Donald and Douglas soon make it to Tidmouth where an inspector is waiting, and the scottish twins confuse him. Duck leaves saying that the Fat Controller did send for one engine, and there must have been a mix-up. Characters * Donald and Douglas * Jinty * Thompson * Sir Topham Hatt (The Second (II) one) * Duck * Gordon * Stupid the Scottish Controller (not named) * The Blue Class 40 Diesel (not named) * The Flying Scotsman (not named) * The Spiteful Brake Van (cameo, though acknowledged through music) * John McIntosh (mentioned) * Wretch (unintentional cameo) Though they share the same models, the Scottish and Blue Class 40 diesels are not the Class 40 from Boweled Out and Old Stuck Up. Sidney's model is also used as a diesel pulling trucks, but is not intended to be Sidney. Several other diesels make appearances. Cast * Donald and Douglas: Carson0802200 * Jinty: 22Tesla * Everyone Else: Thomas1Edward2Henry3 Trivia * The final scene with Sir Topham Hatt and the Stationmaster is a remake of a scene from The Twin Engines ''story ''Hullo Twins. * The Scottish Folk Song "Scotland the Brave" is heard in the narrators monologue, and an arrangement of "Amazing Grace" from the movie Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan is heard when Donald and Douglas arrive on Sodor. Samuel Barber's "Adagio for Strings" is also used. * The Turtle Head joke by Donald's Driver is a line said by the Mike Meyers character Fat Bastard in the Austin Powers movies. * The background of the YouTube thumbnail is white as opposed to black so Donald and Douglas and the black VII would be visible. *This is the only episode to have two main protagonist characters, not counting Disgrace of the LNER, which focused on both Gordon and 98462. * A picture from the movie Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets is used in the beginning, as well as pictures of McDonald's, and photo of Donald Trump. Gallery nwr_origins_poster_6_by_thomas1edward2henry3-d9mjm5r.jpg|The Poster for the episode Category:NWR Origins Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Donald and Douglas